


Branding

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [11]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: BTHB, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku
Summary: And yet another addition for my first BTHB.





	Branding

“Hold still, leech.”, Yuen ordered her with a smile. Only the twinkle of his eyes seemed to betray his glee.

Alex chose to ignore the Yokai’s word and desperately tried to escape Darren’s grasp.

The dark haired man pushed her down on her knees and grabbed the girl by her hair, pushing her head down and exposing the back of her neck.

No no no no …, she thought feverishly, straining against her bonds. 

“Still.“, Darren hissed, pushing her head further down.

Yuen tutted and clicked his tongue in disappointment.

“Stop struggling, leech. We have to brand my property properly.”, he said, stepping behind her.

Alex felt a shiver run down her spine and the tiny hairs on the back of her neck prickled and stood up.

The girl gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to make a sound.

Dont give him the satisfaction. You must not give in now. 

I wont submit.

She heard the sizzling iron, before she felt the agonising pain exploding in the back her neck. 

Tears stung her eyes and pained screams ripped through the hall.

The girl bent over, roaring, as the pain seemed to surge through her whole body.

She wasnt even aware, that Darren let go of her, until she felt the cold stone floor press against her cheek, while she screamed, desperate to block out the pain.

She tried to roll over, as if she could extinguish the blazing pain in the back of her neck like flames which set her body on fire, but Yuen’s shoe came crashing down on her head, pinning her to the ground.

“Perfect …“, he marvelled, admiring his own work with a grin.

The agonised screams reached their peaks and Yuen knelt down next to the girl, when they subdued. 

Now she was breathing heavily and tears were streaming down her face.

The Yokai smiled, pleased with himself, when he gently grabbed her chin and tilted it up, forcing her to face him.

“You’re mine, leech …“, he whispered softly. “And now everyone will know.“


End file.
